moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Ruxley
'''Fanglord Theodore Ruxley the Ravenous, Son of Arugal ''' is a Third Generation Death Knight raised during the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. Born in Pyrewood Village, he suffered the moonrage curse in service to Archmage Arugal. Having fallen to the Scourge in Silverpine Forest, Ruxley's feral mind was replaced by the cold logical will of the Lich King. Following the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, Ruxley regained his willpower, but searches to restore his once feral nature. =History= ---- The history of Theodore Ruxley is one of suffering and malefic transformations. A happy childhood leading into ever darker tragedies, his life has been one of pain and sorrow... Youth Born in Pyrewood Village of Silverpine Forest, the Ruxley family lived a simple life under the auspices of the good Baron Androw Silverlaine. The events of the Third War, however, changed their lives completely. Fearing the encroaching threat of the Scourge, Archmage Arugal murdered Baron Silverlaine and his servants with the help of Arugal’s worgen. The residents of Pyrewood Village, living in the shadow of the newly renamed Shadowfang Keep, soon fell prey to Arugal’s moonrage curse, transforming the villagers into worgen. The Curse For his part, Theodore Ruxley embraced the “curse” – viewing it as enhancement in Lordaeron’s fight against the Scourge. With the wall erected by Gilneas, the young human saw little other hope for his people. Having never drank from the wells of Tal'doren, Ruxley quickly submitted to the feral nature of the curse, his human mind nearly entirely abandoned. After Arugal released the worgen to fight the Scourge, Ruxley’s ferocity soon became legendary. Arugal sent his most ferocious worgen into the vanguard, Ruxley among them. Ruxley's ferocity thus ultimately led to his demise… and worse still, to becoming the thing he hated most… the undead. The Conversion Ruxley’s conversion to a Death Knight completely inverted his mind from a feral state, back to his rational human mind, which came to be completely dominated by the Lich King. A true worgen at heart, Ruxley felt trapped in his own mind and body. His feral worgen mind raged with desire for liberation but remained a prisoner like a dog in a cage. The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel finally brought this long-sought liberation, freeing Ruxley from the wrath of the Lich King. Currently Having only partially regained his wild side, Ruxley is hellbent on a path of revenge. Upon learning that the Forsaken had razed Pyrewood Village and now conduct vile experiments there, Ruxley has made it his quest to liberate Lordaeron. His hatred of the undead, despite his current undead state, is rivaled only by his hatred of the Kingdom of Gilneas for having erected their cowardly wall, and thereby having doomed his people to the horrors that befell them. For now, Ruxley, much like the Alliance, is focused on eradicating both the Scourge and the Forsaken from Lordaeron. He uses his necromantic powers against the undead, fighting fire with fire. Once the undead have been purged from existence, Ruxley can turn his deadly gaze toward the remaining Gilneans. =Personality & Appearance= ---- Ruxley is filled with incredible anger, a cold anger, unlike the ferocious anger he once knew. He longs for feral release, and feigns a feral nature as much as possible. He hates Gilneans as much as the undead, and while Ruxley is a member of the Alliance out of convenience, he will happily kill Gilnean Worgen, Scourge, and Forsaken alike. He behaves in a completely uncivilized manner, and is always scrapping for a fight. A ferocious worgen, his toothy grimace is locked in a perpetual snarl. Drool hangs from his mouth, and his eyes burn with a cold ferocity unlike most Death Knights. He appears ready to pounce at any moment. * Height: 8'3" hunched * Weight: 288 lbs * Body: Lean & Muscular * Fur: White * Eyes: Lich Blue Beliefs Ruxley believes in the supremacy of the laws of nature. He believes the undead to be an abomination, a reversal of the natural order. His spiritual quest is one of a return to his feral form, and an obliteration of all things undead. Quirks Ruxley will go to extreme lengths to demonstrate that he is still feral. He allows long strands of drool to drip from his toothy snarl. He will growl for no reason, spit on people, chew on human bones - anything to demonstrate his ferocity. He purposefully does not bathe, and is covered in dried blood. The lack of hygiene combined with the stench of undeath results in an incredibly unpleasant odor. He remains in worgen form at all times, even in cities, openly defiant and quick to devour anyone who might dare challenge him. Relationships His family all dead, Ruxley does not form close bonds with others. He has very cold relationships with other Knights of the Ebon Blade. He does not get along with members of the Nightbane Pack. Were Ruxley to find members of his own Moonrage Pack, he would likely form bonds, but all rumors point to this pack as gone forever. Even if other members were to exist, Ruxley is unsure if they would accept him in his undead state. Still, despite such odds, and despite the lack of the feral ferocity he once embodied, Ruxley longs for a pack to call his own... Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Death Knights